The Best Kind
by SergeantPixie
Summary: Kol and Elena have a little private chat that takes a turn Elena never anticipated.


**AN: So I asked my friend Laura if she thought I could make her ship Kolena, and she said that maybe I could. So I wrote a thing. Now she ships Kolena and so do I. Whoops? Anyway, please enjoy all you genuine Kolena fans, I have reluctantly joined your ranks. I must go search for a good fic to satisfy my craving. This takes place in Season 3. Review if you please.**

**The Best Kind**

Elena has the distinct feeling she's being watched.

She's sitting in Ric's class, and she's trying really hard to pay attention to Ric's lecture on the Cold War, but the itching sensation of a persistent stare will not allow her to focus. Discreetly she glances over at Stefan. Nope, her ex is not staring at her. A quick survey of the room tells her that no one in the room is looking at her. The hairs on her arms rise ominously. Surreptitiously she glances through the door to the hallway.

Sure enough, leaned against her locker, is Klaus's younger brother, Kol. His dark eyes are firmly fixed on her. When her eyes meet his, he smirks cockily and offers a mocking salute. Elena shivers involuntarily. He raises his finger and makes a beckoning gesture. She glances up at the clock, class is almost over. She shoves her stuff into her bag, and poises to dash out the door as soon as the bell rings. She has to find out what he wants. The bell rings and she's out the door before Stefan or Bonnie can say a single word to her. She rushes across the hall towards him.

She stands in front of Kol uncertainly. He smiles down at her and indicates with a toss of his head that she should follow him. She nods hesitantly. The sooner this conversation is over, the sooner she can go home. He leads her to an empty, unused classroom. Everything is covered in a fine layer of dust. Elena drops her bag on the floor and perches hesitantly on the edge of the teacher's desk. Kol leans against a desk across from her. For a second they simply study each other. Finally Elena's patience runs out.

"Well?" she questions impatiently. "What do you want from me?" he simply smiles at her and continues to study her. Slowly he pushes off the desk he had been leaning against. He idly crosses the small distance between them. He doesn't stop until he's standing right in front of her, too close. He's practically standing between her legs and she gulps down air nervously. Something about him made her very, very uncomfortable. He leans in close, still smiling. He stops at her ear and simply breathes for several long moments.

"I'm just curious," he murmurs finally. "About the girl, my siblings are so, obsessed with," he explains softly. Slowly he moves back, giving her a bit more space. She stares at him with wide dark eyes.

"What?" she sputters indignantly. "They're not, I mean, they can't be, what?" she concludes lamely. He smiles at her. Absentmindedly he reaches out and tucks a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear. She shivers when his fingers barely graze her neck. He smirks in triumph.

"Well, Klaus, wants you for your blood, Elijah has found some kind of kinship in you, and Rebekah wants you dead," he explains candidly. He continues to stroke her hair, and she fights the soothing feel of the motion. It felt very nice.

"What do you want from me?" she asks again, tiredly. She does not deny his statement. Klaus did want her blood, Elijah did relate to her, and Rebekah had tried to kill her. She didn't understand what he wanted from her though. This was by far the weirdest encounter she had had with an Original. He smiles at her and continues his ministrations with her hair.

"I," he pauses dramatically and leans in to whisper into her ear, his cool breath sending shivers down her spine, "want you," he pauses and leans even closer, his lips brush her ear as he speaks and he does not stop stroking her hair, "for your body," he finishes wickedly.  
She gasps as he buries his face in her neck, his hand tangled in her hair, his other hand clasping the curve of her waist as he inhales the scent of her neck. He lets out a low rumbling moan. She gasps. He is far too close for comfort, and if she had any sense at all, she'd push him away and go find Ric or Stefan or Caroline. But he smells good, and his breath against her neck has set her nerves on fire, and yeah, there's an 85% chance he's as crazy as Klaus and Rebekah, but fuck does his hand on her waist feel good.

He presses a soft kiss to her neck and draws back from her slowly. By now he is standing between her legs. He smirks up at her and she stares at him. Her brain is fried; she did not anticipate this when she first felt someone's eyes on her in History class.

"What game are you playing?" she questions bluntly. She does not believe an Original could simply like her, or want her, without an ulterior motive. He twines his fingers into her hair and rubs a soothing pattern into the curve of her waist.

"The best kind of game, the kind that includes two people with a mutual attraction," he explains candidly. "Sometimes it's a man and a man, sometimes it's a woman and a woman, and sometimes it's a man and a woman, like you and I," he drawls in a low voice. "But the main point of the game, is to _feel," _he finishes. Elena feels a bit like she'd been hit by a ton of bricks, because his comment hits just a bit too close to home for her liking.

The truth is, it's been an awfully long time since she felt anything. She spent so much of her time in a perpetual state of numbness. And here was a man, a beautiful man, offering her a chance to feel something. And not just any something, he was offering her a chance to feel something other than guilt or pain or misery. He was offering her a chance to feel pleasure. It didn't matter if it was love, it was pure unadulterated lust, and that was the best kind.

So without further ado, Elena slid her arms around his neck, and she kissed him. She's tired of feeling sad or angry or guilty. She's tired of suppressing all emotions. She's ready to let go and just _feel, _even if it was on a carnal level.

For a moment he is frozen, he hadn't expected his ploy to work, but just as suddenly he comes to life and returns her kiss.


End file.
